


El libro de mi vida

by JoeyChanSan



Category: Free!
Genre: 2AM word vomit., M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyChanSan/pseuds/JoeyChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas noches, Rin no puede dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El libro de mi vida

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir esto bastante antes de que se emitiese Eternal Summer, así que puede que algunas cosas no tengan mucho sentido. Pero bueno, tampoco es que este fic en sí lo tenga así que... 
> 
> No está revisado ni nada, así que si veis algún dedazo o tenéis alguna sugerencia, ¡no os cortéis!

Había noches en las que Rin no podía dormir. Las noches en vela en cada vez más escasas y ocurrían con menor frecuencia a medida que su vida volvía a tener cierto orden, pero todavía había algunas noches en las que el insomnio atacaba. Esas noches eran en la que pasa sentado apoyado en el cabezal de la cama y dejaba que sus pensamientos, sin empezar en ningún punto o tema en concreto, vagaran sin rumbo. 

En esas noches, mientras permanecía en la cama con la mirada clavada en el techo, la pared o la porción del cielo nocturno que se podía verse a través de la ventana a los pies de la cama, Rin tenía la sensación de estar leyendo un libro que nadie más podía leer. El libro de su vida. Capítulo a capítulo. Página a página. Palabra a palabra.

En las peores noches, esas en las que el insomnio lo provocaba alguna de sus viejas pesadillas que de vez en cuando volvía para atormentarlo, tocaba el extenso capítulo de sus errores. En ese capítulo no todas las páginas dolían por igual. Algunas de las historias narradas en ese capítulo eran antiguas, tanto que las heridas hacía tiempo que habían cicatrizado y no eran más que finas líneas un tanto descoloridas en comparación con el tejido que tenían alrededor. Pero también contenía historias en su interior que eran más recientes y cuyas heridas todavía sangraban de vez en cuando. Y Rin sabía de sobra cuáles eran las que más dolían: Las páginas dedicadas a Haruka. Sabía más que de sobra el daño que le había causado el moreno a lo largo de los años con sus egoísmo y sus exigencias.

Una de las historias más destacadas era la de como Haruka había dejado de nadar competitivamente después de aquella carrera durante uno de sus breves retornos a Japón, a pesar de ser la mayor pasión en su vida. Y todo porque Rin no había sido sincero con el otro chico y se había guardado para sí mismo los motivos que le habían llevado a salir corriendo de aquella manera tras perder. 

A veces, mientras la expresión dolida y confundida de Haru cuando se había soltado de su agarre de aquella forma mientras intentaba desesperadamente aguantarse las lágrimas se repetía en su mente, Rin se preguntaba cómo habría sido la vida de Haruka si hubiese sido honesto con él. Si hubiese compartido sus pensamientos y se hubiese sincerado con él en aquel momento y no años después como había hecho… ¿Haruka habría seguido nadando y ganando competiciones por todo Japón? Probablemente sí. Haruka le había perdonado por aquello. Pero, a pesar de saber que las palabras del moreno eran sinceras, Rin había tardado años en perdonarse a sí mismo por completo.

Entre aquellas páginas llenas de errores también estaba la historia de como había obligado A Haruka a nadar de nuevo, sin pararse a pensar ni durante un segundo en los motivos que le habían llevado a abandonar la natación. Y todo porque él seguía anclado en un pasado al que él mismo se aferraba con uñas y dientes y no podía seguir adelante. Tampoco se había parado a pensar qué era lo que había hecho cambiar de idea a Haru; había conseguido lo que quería y con eso era suficiente. Si lo hubiese hecho, quizá habría visto como todavía quedaba alguien que no se había rendido con él, cuando el propio Rin había rendido consigo mismo. Y quizás, sólo quizás, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Más fáciles. Menos dolorosas.

Quizás entonces no habría tenido que ser testigo de como toda luz había desaparecido de aquellos orbes azul intenso después de aquella carrera en el campeonato regional, cuando le había dicho a Haruka que no volvería a nadar con él. Aunque no hubiese hecho nada al respecto en aquel, no quería decir que no se hubiese dado cuenta del golpe que sus palabras habían supuesto para el moreno. Simplemente había decidido ignorarlo.

Quizás entonces también se habría ahorrado toda aquella rabia mal dirigida al haber malinterpretado las intenciones de Haruka cuando había fallado de aquella manera que él mismo consideraba tan humillante. Rabia que, por supuesto, Haruka (o cualquiera de los otros chico de Iwatobi) no merecía después de que lo único que había hecho el moreno había sido salir corriendo tras él para buscarle, ofreciéndole aquella oportunidad que tanto había deseado incluso después de que Rin le había tratado con un pañuelo de usar y tirar y de haber hecho justamente lo que le había prometido a Haruka que no haría, fuese cual fuese el resultado: dejar la natación.

Una historia algo más corta y menos dolorosa que las anteriores, era la de como unos meses después de aquella carrera de relevos que había marcado un nuevo principio para él, Rin había empezado a encerrarse de nuevo en sí mismo cuando había empezado a darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Haruka no era simple amistad o admiración como se había empeñado en hacerse creer a sí mismo. Le aterraba de tal forma el rechazo por parte del moreno, que en lugar de hacer frente a sus miedos, había huido de nuevo como un cobarde sin dar ninguna explicación. Tenía suerte que Haruka hubiese sido tan o más cabezota que él y se hubiese negado a dejarle en paz. Mucha, mucha suerte.

 

Aquel libro también contenía el capítulo de la pérdida. Las páginas que más destacaban en él eran las dedicadas a su padre. Aquella había sido la pérdida que más le había marcado, la que le había llevado a ser lo que era hoy en día. Ese era un capítulo que Rin no visitaba a menudo. Con el paso de los años, había aprendido a aceptar que no iba a conseguir nada si seguía aferrándose a lo que perdía, que lo que debía hacer era aprender lo que esas pérdidas le enseñaban, aceptarlas como una parte de sí mismo y seguir adelante.

 

El capítulo dedicado a los secretos era el que menos había aumentado con el paso de los años, si es que acaso lo había hecho. También era el único que había compartido cuando la oscuridad no había sido su única compañera en las noches en vela. 

Haruka conocía todas y cada una de las palabras escritas en esas páginas. Y, si algún día se llenaran las escasas páginas en blanco de aquel capítulo, seguiría siendo así. No quería volver a ocultarle nada a aquel chico de mirada azul brillante que había estado ahí para levantarlo cuando había tocado fondo A aquel chico que se había armado de paciencia y le había enseñado que no era el fracasado que él mismo se había convencido de que era. Y cuanta razón había tenido, si las medallas doradas que colgaban de la pared del salón eran algo a tener en cuenta.

Pero en ese libro en el que las palabras se acumulaban día a día formando nuevas historias no todo eran errores, pérdidas y secretos. No era todo negativo. Multitud de páginas estaban llenas de momentos felices que hacían que una sonrisa leve se instalara en ambos los labios y los ojos de Rin cuando dejaba la nostalgia guiase sus divagaciones nocturnas.

Aunque no era tan extenso como el de los errores, el capítulo de las victorias también tenía un número considerable de páginas escritas. Y, al contrario que dicho capítulo, éste crecía día a día, a veces con pequeñas cosas que mucha gente no consideraría una victoria, a veces con logros que serían recordados con el paso de los años. Pero esa no era la mayor diferencia entre uno y otro. La diferencia entre ambos capítulos estaba en el número de páginas en blanco esperando a ser llenadas.

Aquel capítulo empezaba con la victoria en la carrera de relevos que habían ganado siendo unos niños inocentes y no se había vuelto a tocar, olvidado y evitado a partes iguales hasta cuatro años más tarde, tras otra carrera de relevos. La misma carrera que para Rin había supuesto un nuevo comienzo.

A partir de ese momento, ese nuevo inicio, se habían ido llenando un número considerable de páginas. La mayoría de aquellas hojas en blanco que se habían llenado durante su adolescencia habían sido con Samezuka, después de haber obtenido el título de capitán. Siguiendo a esas, estaban las victorias (nacionales e internacionales) que había obtenido en Australia con el equipo de natación de la universidad. Rin atesoraba y valoraba todas y cada una de esas victorias.

Pero ninguna de ellas era tan brillante como las que abrían el capítulo.

También estaba la ansiada victoria en las primeras olimpiadas en las que había participado. Por partida doble además. Había conseguido el oro en los cien metros mariposa y en el relevo de estilos. Ese relevo que había cerrado Haruka con aquella forma de nadar suya que quitaba el aliento y hacía que el corazón se le detuviera durante un par de segundos antes de empezar a latir de nuevo a mil por hora. Recordaba a la perfección la euforia y la felicidad que había sentido al haber conseguido por fin por lo que había peleado toda su vida. Lo que había sido el sueño de otra persona y que había terminado por convertirse en el suyo propio. Ese mismo sueño que más tarde había compartido con Haruka.

 

Pero no era ninguno de esos capítulos los que había estado leyendo aquella noche, no. Esa noche, la había dedicado a recorrer el también extenso capítulo del amor. Ese capítulo en el que la tinta que formaba las palabras que llenaban sus infinitas páginas nunca llegaba a secarse por completo. Ese que no dejaba de crecer día a día. Hora a hora. Minuto a minuto. Ese capítulo dedicado a una única persona: Nanase Haruka.

Si le preguntara a alguien dónde creía que empezaba ese capítulo, lo más probable era que esa persona respondiera que la primera palabra había sido escrita después de aquel relevo durante su segundo año de instituto. Pero esa persona se equivocaría. Y por mucho, además. Ese capítulo había empezado bastantes años atrás, el mismo día en el que Rin había visto nadar a Haruka por primera vez en su vida. El mismo día en el que su corazón se había detenido por primera vez al ver a alguien sumergirse y abrirse paso a través del agua como si no perteneciera a tierra firme y el agua hubiese sido su hábitat natural desde el principio.

Si había algo de lo que Rin tenía total certeza, era de que las páginas en blanco esperando a ser llenadas en aquel capítulo sólo acabarían el día en el que ya no estuviese aquí. Y de que, aun después de muerto, tanto la tinta que formaba esas palabras como su amor por Haru continuarían sin secarse por completo, sin importar cuantas veces sus almas se reencarnasen, empezando así nuevos libros con páginas en blanco que llenar con nuevas vivencias. 

 

Horas después, ni siquiera él mismo sabe cuantas, Rin ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de afecto. A su lado, profundamente dormido con una expresión de total tranquilidad, aferrando el dobladillo de aquella camiseta con aquella horrible mascota en el centro que siempre insistía en que se pusiera, estaba Haruka. Su luz. Su todo.

Si era con él, a Rin no le importaba que aquella tinta no terminara de secarse nunca, ni que todavía quedaran incontables hojas en blanco por llenar en el capítulo del amor. Porque mientras tuviese a Haru a su lado, Rin podía sentir lo que era estar _vivo._


End file.
